Gotta Train Them All?
by Squeaky Chipette Carly
Summary: The world of Glee comes together with the world of Pokemon to bring you the tale of Blaine Anderson, a talented trainer and Kurt Hummel, an equally talented coordinator. What adventures will these two come across during their journey together? Only time will tell although time is of the essence when one of our beloved characters turns out to be harboring a deep dark secret...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

He had left his home town of Pallet when he was but a boy of ten years old but Blaine Anderson had never looked back since. There had only been one thing on his mind when he had first started off his journey ten years ago and that was to become the world's greatest Pokémon trainer and capture any and all Pokémon that he could. Blaine's family ranch was already filled with a wide variety of Pokémon that the young man had encountered across his journey and Blaine was looking to add more Pokémon to his ever growing family.

Smiling softly at the thought, Blaine paused a moment in the middle of the wooded path he was taking that would hopefully take him to his destination which was Sandgem Town where he was to meet up with Professor Rowan. Blaine was supposed to receive a brand new Pokémon from the professor who had been following the young man since he became champion of not only the Kanto region but the Johto and Hoenn regions as well.

Blaine had to admit though that his journey had been a long one even with his Pokémon by his side for those that had wished to travel with him only did it because of his title and not who he was as a person. If Blaine wanted a friend then he wanted a friend that wanted to be with him because of who he was rather than what he was and the young man side as he glanced over at his only companion.

"Well Sizzle, looks like we'll have to find somewhere to make camp for the night. It's starting to get dark and I don't want to be out walking around when the wild Pokémon come out." Blaine said to his Blaziken with a small smile.

The Pokémon looked over at Blaine with a tilt of its head before slowly nodding to show that it understood. It was still hard for Blaine to believe that this was the same Blaziken that had started off as a meek and terrified Torchic and had ended with being a brave and powerful Blaziken that helped him claim his championship title back in the Hoenn region.

Blaine had made it a tradition that every time he started off on a new journey, he would take his first Pokémon from his previous journey with him. That way, not only would Blaine explore a whole new area but so would the Pokémon that had started his journey with him the previous times. It seemed like a pretty fair deal to the young trainer as he started wandering off the intended path to start looking for a place to set up camp for the night.

Of course, Blaine's idea of 'setting up camp' simply consisted of laying out a sleeping back and setting up a small camp fire to keep him warm at night. Other than that there really wasn't much to set up and Blaine was rather thankful for that for he was exhausted from all the walking he had done already that day.

It didn't take Blaine long to find the perfect place to set up his sleeping bag for the night as he came across a small stream where there was a nice flat piece of land right beside it that he could place his sleeping bag. Blaine smiled at the sight and motioned with a tilt of his head towards some pieces of fallen branches and sticks once Sizzle had come to a stop beside him.

"Sizzle, please get the fire ready awhile and then we can have supper." The Blaziken nodded its head in understanding before wandering off to gather up some branches and small logs for the fire.

Blaine watched as the Pokémon soon disappeared from sight before proceeding to set down his backpack and unclipping his rolled up sleeping back from the bottom of it. Humming softly to himself as he moved to unroll the sleeping back, Blaine found himself perking up his head slightly when he thought he heard the sound of something whimpering behind a bush on the other side of the stream. Blaine's gaze locked onto the bush almost instantly and if there was a Pokémon in need then he was going to do everything in his power that he could in order to help it.

The young man paused for only a moment to readjust the hat that was covering his hair for he had run out of hair gel and hair spray back before the start of his journey. As much as he wanted to help the Pokémon in need, Blaine also didn't want to frighten the poor thing with his horrid hat hair and so he waited until he was certain his hair was out of sight before rising to his feet.

Even though the stream wasn't that wide across, Blaine still had to take a running leap in order to jump over it and he had almost lost his balance in the process. Luckily though he was able to maintain his balance after sticking his landing and Blaine was able to remain dry and in one piece. That was but another accomplishment that Blaine felt as though he should write down in his journal after he had finished tending to the Pokémon in need.

Blaine wasted no time in crossing the remaining distance from the edge of the stream to the bush where he had thought he had heard the Pokémon whimpering from and it was only when he approached the bush that the trainer remembered to pull his pokédex out just in case it turned out to be a Pokémon that he hadn't seen before.

With the pokédex now in front of him in one hand, Blaine knelt down in front of the bush where he could clearly hear the Pokémon's frightened whimpers now and reached out with the other hand to gently start pushing back the leaves and branches of the bush to get a better look at the Pokémon.

"Uh, hello there? Anybody back there?" Blaine whispered as he was soon able to see what appeared to be a small rabbit curled up in a small ball behind the bush and his heart skipped a beat at the sight.

Despite the fact that the Pokémon was obviously frightened out of its mind, Blaine could tell that it was not a Pokémon he had ever seen before and he quickly brought out his pokédex to aim it at the little Pokémon so that he could record it in his pokédex and learn a little bit more about the Pokémon at the same time:

_Buneary. _

_The Rabbit Pokémon. When sensing danger, it extends both ears as an alert, and when cold, it curls up and goes to sleep._

Blaine's pokédex explained before Blaine flipped it shut and moved to shove it back into his vest pocket in which he had pulled it from in the first place. So this new Pokémon was a Buneary? Blaine had to admit that the little Pokémon was cute and he couldn't possibly leave the poor thing alone. So, Blaine smiled softly at the rabbit like Pokémon, who was still whimpering but now focused on the human as he reached out to carefully scoop the little Pokémon upon into his arms.

"Sh, it's alright. I'm not going to hurt you. I bet that you're cold huh? Well, why don't I take you back to my camp and we'll get you in front of a nice warm camp fi-"

"Bon-Bon!" Came another voice out of nowhere causing Blaine to jump in a mixture of surprise and fear for he hadn't been expecting to run into any more humans that night.

Before Blaine could turn around though and see who it was that had spoken, something hard hit him in the back of the head causing him to lurch forward sending the poor Buneary rolling out of his arms and onto the ground in front of him. Blaine's vision blurred before him as he felt something warm starting to run down his neck and he shakily brought a hand up to tentatively touch the back of his head where his fingers came into something warm and sticky.

Blood. Blaine was bleeding and he managed to look over his shoulder just in time to see the person that had hit him. A slightly older male, maybe one or two years older than Blaine, stood there holding what appeared to be some sort of large branch in his blanched hands and had it not been for the loss of blood, Blaine would have had to say that the other male wasn't that bad of a looker.

However, Blaine simply blamed that last thought on the blood loss and he managed to stumble to his feet with his hand still pressed against his bleeding head.

"W-what…what was th-that f-" However, before Blaine could finish his sentence, his legs gave out from underneath of him and he went lurching forward towards the other male that had hurt him in the first place.

The last thing that Blaine could remember before passing out was hearing the stranger crying out in surprise and his last words echoing over and over again in his mind.

"Well poo. I hit the wrong guy."

Well that was just wonderful. Apparently the male with the stick hadn't been aiming for him after all and now Blaine would no doubt wake up with a splitting headache because of it. Not that Blaine had time to dwell on the matter of course for he was out cold before he could hit the ground and his only thought at that point was what was going to happen to him now?

To be continued…

A/N: I don't own Glee, Pokémon, the characters, and everything else affiliated with the two shows. That is all. Thank you. Please read and enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Something was poking his cheek. That was the first thing that Blaine realized as he started to regain consciousness. Whatever was poking him was surprisingly soft and for a moment Blaine tried to figure out whether or not the thing poking him was simply a figment of his imagination. However, following the bothersome pokes, there came a voice and it was voice that Blaine recognized instantly.

It was the same voice that he had heard before he was knocked unconscious and Blaine managed to bring a hand up to swat away the bothersome thing poking him.

"G-go away." He muttered childishly as he allowed for his hand to drop back down to his side. Who would have thought that lifting a hand could take so much effort?

Apparently Blaine's words seemed to amuse the person that had seemed to take it upon themselves to annoy him until he regained consciousness. A light laugh soon greeted Blaine's ears which caused him to groan in slight annoyance as he moved to roll over onto his side in an attempt to get the person who was bothering him to leave him alone.

"Well you sure are a childish one aren't you? What's the matter, champion? Don't like hanging out with human company?" The voice teased playfully causing Blaine to finally open one eye to glance back at the person who was speaking to him.

It was a young man that was slightly older than Blaine and on the young man's shoulder there sat the Buneary that the trainer had gone to help before he got knocked unconscious. Blaine simply stared at the young man and his Pokémon for a second before a small frown slowly spread across his face when a thought suddenly occurred to him.

The person that had knocked him out must have owned the Buneary and since the little rabbit Pokémon was now comfortably perched on the older male's shoulder, Blaine realized who it was that had hit him from behind.

"It was you!" Blaine cried suddenly not only surprising the other male but the Buneary as well and he winced slightly watching as the startled Pokémon stumbled off of the other male's shoulder and onto the ground.

Blaine winced slightly realizing that it was his fault that the little Pokémon had been startled but there was nothing he could do about it now. That little Pokémon had done nothing but give him a pounding headache and Blaine brought a hand up to rest lightly on the back of his head where he could feel a small bump starting to form. Well that was just lovely.

This was not the great start to his adventure that Blaine had thought it would be and the young trainer watched silently then as his Blaziken came out of nowhere and was gently scooping the tiny Buneary up into its arms. Blaine blinked obviously surprised. He had never really seen the Pokémon get along with other Pokémon before and Blaine could only sit there and watch as Blaziken happily set the Buneary onto his own shoulder while the rabbit Pokémon clapped happily at the attention.

"You know, your Blaziken is a pretty loyal Pokémon. After I knocked you out, he nearly fried me alive. Good thing Bon-Bon was able to stop him otherwise I might have turned into a burnt marshmallow." The other male laughed nervously as he reached down then and gently curled his fingers around one of Blaine's arms.

"And on the count of three alright? One. Two. Three." Blaine braced himself for being helped back up to his feet but even with the bracing, he was still not prepared for the dizzying spell that came upon him suddenly.

Blaine stumbled slightly and had it not been for the fingers wrapped around his arm, the young man was certain that he probably would have fallen to the ground. A small groan escaped Blaine's lips as he brought a hand up to lightly rest it against his pounding head and he looked over at the other male with a small pout.

"I still don't see why you knocked me out in the first place. I was only trying to help that Buneary. I had no idea that it had such an overprotective trainer." Blaine muttered as the stranger gently helped him over to a nearby log where he happily sat down before he fell down.

"Yeah, that was kinda my bad. It's just that with the sudden outbreaks of Pokémon kidnappings, I thought that maybe you were one of those Pokémon poachers." The stranger explained with an embarrassed look upon his face.

Blaine watched as the stranger moved to take a seat beside him on the log then although his attention was now drawn to the subject of Pokémon poachers. In all of his years as a trainer, Blaine had never once come across a Pokémon poacher although he had heard of them.

Rumor had it that the poachers were individuals that were hired by Giovanni himself in an attempt to have an endless army of Pokémon at his disposal. Only the best of the best were chosen and there were numerous times where Blaine wished that he would have been hired as a Pokémon poacher just so that he could put a stop to Team Rocket once and for all.

"Well, I can assure you that I'm not a poacher, the name is Bl-"

"Blaine Anderson, only the greatest and youngest three time Pokémon champion ever." The stranger finished his sentence causing Blaine to blink in slight surprise.

"Wait. You know who I am? Then why did you hi-"

"Hit you over the head with a huge branch?" Blaine nodded.

"Because I didn't know who you were until _after _I knocked you out. Kind of funny how that works out at times, huh?" The stranger chuckled as he turned his attention back to the two Pokémon with a soft smile on his face.

Blaine had to admit that he was a little bit unnerved by how the stranger seemed to know who he was when he didn't even know who the person was that was sitting next to him. For all Blaine could have known, the stranger could have been a Pokémon poacher himself and he frowned at the thought. But before Blaine could say anything, the stranger was once again surprising him by gently nudging his shoulder playfully.

"I know what you're thinking and no, I'm not a poacher. My name is Kurt Hummel and I'm a world famous Pokémon coordinator." Blaine's confusion only seemed to grow more at the mention of Kurt's chosen path and he titled his head to the side curiously.

"A Pokémon coordinator? What's that?" Blaine asked watching as the smirk on Kurt's face only seemed to grow as he rose to his feet then and walked over to gently take the Buneary away from Simmer.

"Rather than explain it all to you, why don't I show you? I'm sure that Bon-Bon and Bubbles would _love _to give a performance for you." Kurt grinned.

Blaine stole a quick glance over at Simmer who was giving a small shrug of his shoulders as though he was just as confused as what his trainer was and the fire Pokémon slowly walked over to take a seat next to Blaine on the long. Once both Blaine and Blaziken were seated, Kurt reached down to detach a pokéball from his belt loop.

"Come on out, Bubbles. It's show time~!" Kurt called as he threw the pokéball into the air and in a flash of white and a flash of bubbles, a small Piplup appeared with its flippers held high in the air.

"Piplup pip~" The little Pokémon cried excitedly and Blaine couldn't help but grin excitedly as he quickly reached into his pocket to pull out his pokédex and aim it at the small penguin like Pokémon.

_Piplup._

_The penguin Pokémon._

_A poor walker, it often falls down. However, its strong pride makes it puff up its chest without a care._

"Yeah don't let that little computer fool you. Piplups are awesome Pokémon and I'll show you why in a moment. Blaine Anderson, I hope you're ready because the greatest show you'll ever see is about to begin and it's a performance that nobody else has seen yet so consider yourself lucky." Kurt said with a playful wink.

Blaine gently closed the pokédex and shoved it back into his pants pocket before turning his full attention back towards Kurt then as he leaned against his Blaziken lightly indicating that he was ready to witness this great spectacle that Kurt was talking about.

"Ready when you are, Kurt. Ready whenever you are."

To be continued…


End file.
